Not Quite Stone
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: Sequel to Survival of the Determined. Now with freedom both Itachi and Sasuke live in an abandoned church among former fighters for Orochimaru. Sasuke focused on continuing to fight and Itachi searching for a way to find 'normalcy'.
1. Not Quite Stone

Not Quite Stone

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke sits in a chair with a petite female in his lap. Her ginger hair is held in pigtails; her eyes are closed. Though released from the confines of Orochimaru's Fortess Sasuke had only become a better killer. Currently Sasuke was boredly reading articles from the internet. Insomnia claimed Sasuke most of the time. Onyx eyes close briefly as Sasuke places his lips on the top of the female's head. She'd become quite the fighter with Sasuke teaching her. At sixteen Sasuke was now worse than the fighters still among Orochimaru. The teen had only learned more of 'the art of death' living among the former fighter Orochimaru had once trained.

Itachi looks at Sasuke, "still can't sleep?" Sasuke glances towards his brother, "you should, I'm fine." The older Uchiha looks at his brother, "I'm not sure where we could go without our uncle eventually finding us." Sasuke gives half a smirk to Itachi, "I'm not concerned with being found. Itachi, both he and Orochimaru can come for us if they wish. I'm only getting better." Itachi looks at Sasuke, "you know our mother would heartbroken to learn we've both learned to kill to survive." Sasuke places his arm around the female's waist as he moves in the chair slightly. "I think she would understand everything if she knew the whole story. Itachi, I didn't learn to kill by choice; I learned so that I could survive the night."

Itachi makes a face, "and yet you pass along what you know to a child that's done nothing but play the role of your doctor." Sasuke narrows his eyes slightly, "she has to survive also. And I won't be one to let her die among the trash that will eventually get word of us. I was willing to _put you down_ to protect her. Don't think I won't die for her."

Itachi looks at Sasuke, "that's not what I think. I think you value her enough to where they'll come after her for you." Sasuke closes his eyes slightly, "and that is why I taught her to fight. Kaluwa knows it may come down to her fighting for herself. Unlike what she stated before... she can fight rather well. All it required was patience."

Itachi turns away from Sasuke and starts to step from the room. "Kaluwa... intersting choice to call 't stay awake too long Sasuke. It won't be good for your health." Sasuke looks at Itachi, "don't lecture me about my health when you almost freaking died to bring me back here." Sasuke watches his brother steps down the hall. "I still owe you my life for that Itachi. I found it on the internet three years ago... it means forgotten one. And that she was."

Kaluwa nuzzles against Sasuke shoulder in her sleep. The raven teen eventually rises from chair only to make his way across the bed to a cheap bed. Sasuke places the female along the mattress first. Though the teen gives up the idea of moving back to the chair when he realizes the female has his shirt held tightly in her hand. Sasuke pulls the computer near only to make sure it is turned off.

The younger Uchiha soon joins the female along the mattress. Kaluwa places herself closely against Sasuke's body. The other teen shivers lightly as he feels the chill of her skin agaisnt his own. Sasuke chooses to pack an extra couple extra blankets around her before pulling the bed covers up along his own shoulders.

Eventually sleep finds Sasuke as the sky slowly starts to lighten. The pair aren't woke by anyone roaming the halls of the abandoned church that had become their shelter. Kisame looks at Itachi, "your brother's finally asleep." Another voice can be heard, "it's been three nights since that boy's eyes have closed." Kisame nods. "I don't say I blame him. You have to remember all we've ever known are the stone walls of _that_ compound. He once had a life before then."

Itachi looks at the rest of the group slowly. "It was still filled when harsh words and fear. That's what Sasuke knew before. Now that's been replaced by the attitude of a hunter unable to break from the hunt that has become its intinct." Kisame nods a bit, "that has become your brother. Though Itachi you didn't expect Sasuke to be able to forget all he went through for the years he was considered missing in your opinion." Itachi looks towards the maltese colored wolf lying above the younger males head. "I don't know what I expected when I took Sasuke from Orochimaru. I also can't say I expected him to continue to hunt as he does."


	2. Back to Moving

Back to Moving

By: Silverwolf

It was late when Itachi finally came back to the church. The older Uchiha wasn't exactly surprised to find Sasuke awake with Kaluwa. What did bother Itachi was the scent of blood that seems to cling to Sasuke. "Have you been fighting again?" Sasuke looks at Itachi slowly, "you all ready know that answer." Itachi makes a face slowly, "Sasuke, tell me you didn't kill anyone tonight." Sasuke looks at Itachi, "I didn't. Not that I didn't want to. He'll go back to Orochimaru by morning."

Itachi looks at Sasuke, "are you telling me it was someone from..." Sasuke looks at Itachi with narrowed eyes, "you didn't think he'd just let me walk away, did you? When he makes it to Orochimaru they will all know where to find us. It's time to leave Itachi. Unless you give up trying to keep me from hunting all of them." Itachi looks at his brother, "do you know who it was?" Sasuke nods, "I know who he is. I know him well because he was there in the beginning of all of it."

Itachi looks at Sasuke, "you should take a shower and try to sleep." Sasuke shakes his head, "I'll take a shower. But I won't sleep. I told you it's time we move on. You have few choices now Itachi. We wait for Juugo to bring more fighters with his return which will lead to you going back to our uncle like a beaten dog and me going back to same stone walls as before or we move now leaving the rest of them out of our problems."

Itachi sighs, "Sasuke take a shower. I'll meet you after I get everything together." Sasuke looks at Itachi, "glad you see it my way." The younger Uchiha disappears with the female at his side. Itachi looks at see Kisame sitting silently in flickering light.

"Like that you choose to leave." Itachi looks at the older male, "I've put others in danger long enough. It's time I learn to _reign in _Sasuke on my own." Kisame shakes his head, "you can't stop him from from being a predator. He's learned that since he was _stripped_ from his _former life_." Itachi looks at Kisame, "one question. Do you know of anywhere I can take him where he stands a chance of ending the violence?" Kisame tilts his head, "you oculd try taking him to an old diner. There's a trio there that did leave the fighting behind completely. Though I'm sure if it'll actually stop your brother."

Itachi nods as Kisame starts writing along a piece of paper. "Let me know what happens Itachi. If oyu need anything don't be afraid to tell one of us so." Itachi shrugs lightly, "I can take care of myself." Kisame shakes his head, "as much as you've grown you still remind me of a child. Itachi, I know you almost gave your life for Sasuke, but don't let your brother run your life. If you can't stop the predator in Sasuke don't let it kill you. Understand Itachi?"

The younger male nods lightly. Kisame makes a face, "I hope so." Itachi disappears from sight to gather everything swiftly. He knows he's wasted time speaking to Kisame. At least he now had an idea of somewhere he could possibly _start over_ with Sasuke. The biggest question was actually could Sasuek _start over_ after everything.

Sasuke steps into the room Itachi sits in silently. Kaluwa carries a small pack while Sasuke carries the heavier pack. "You ready?" Itachi nods slightly. The older Uchiha rises from the bed and lifts a pack of his own. The trio begins the walk for the door. Itachi doesn't state a word as one of the others among the church shoves something in Sasuke's hand. "We told Naruto you were leaving."

Sasuke shrugs, "it doesn't matter." The teen looks at Kaluwa. She nods lightly and places her head against Sasuke's shoulder until the male begins walking again. Sasuke looks at Itachi, "how far do you think we'll make it?" Itachi shrugs, "I don't know, but we've walked some major distance on many nights." Sasuke nods lightly. His attention goes to Kaluwa, "if you tire before we're ready to call it quits I'll carry you. Right now we have to put enough distance between us and them. At least until.." She smirks slightly, "until it's time to end the game of cat and mouse." Sasuke nods. Kaluwa places her forehead against Sasuke's neck briefly, "and I all ready know when the time comes you'll be the cat." Sasuke nods. "Until then, we're on the road. I wish..." Kaluwa stops Sasuke's sentence by placing her lips against his briefly, "don't even say it. I'd give you everything. You've kept me alive. All I've ever done for you is a bit of first aid. There are no regrets between us. Only the bond that says I'll give you anything you want whenever you want it."

Itachi looks at the pair, "hurry up. I seriously hope you two having been _messing around_ considering neither of you even have shelter." Kaluwa kicks Itachi lightly, "zip it." Sasuke laughs a bit as his notices his older brother's glare. Kaluwa responds to with a glare of her own. This only makes Sasuke laugh a bit more. "I told you Itachi, she's ready to fight with me now."


	3. Secluded Rest

Secluded Rest

By: Silverwolf

The trio had been able to hitchhike their way farther than they'd planned in one night. Itachi looks at Sasuke as the trio make camp in the woods as day breaks. Kaluwa yawns a bit and places her head along Sasuke's shoulder. The younger Uchiha kisses her on the forehead. Itachi looks at Sasuke, "there's no tent." Sasuke shrugs, "we don't need one. It's not cold. We could probably sleep in the open around here as long as the blankets we have aren't bright in color." Itachi smirks, "the only bright one is the one tied to her pack."

Sasuke smirks, "leave her _baby blanky _alone." The younger Uchiha's voice is teasng in tone. Kaluwa shoves Sasuke playfully as she takes her hair out of its pigtails. Sasuke looks around with a smirk, "we can make a tent by draping the thicker blankets over the tree branches. They interlock in several places."

Itachi laughs, "if you want. This place is pretty secluded." Sasuke shrugs, "it's better this way. I don't think we need anyone finding us." Itachi looks at Sasuke, "do you think Orochimaru has discovered we're no longer there?" Sasuke shrugs, "that doens't matter to me anymore. The moment I'm brought back there I'll gut him and any of them that tries to stop me. The same goes for our uncle."

Itachi sighs low, but doesn't comment on his younger brother's statement. Thus far he hadn't had to stop Sasuke from fighting anyone. Maybe it was better to keep him secluded from everyone, but what kind of a life would that be for Sasuke?

Kaluwa looks at the younger Uchiha before rising from the ground and starting to walk. She makes a face as she isn't successful in pulling Sasuke along with her. The teen tilts his head. Kaluwa shifts her weight a few times. Sasuke looks at Itachi, "we'll be back in a bit. I think her problem is a need for for the bathroom and not wanting to wander alone." Itachi looks at Sasuke, "don't get lost. I can't really say I blame her. She's quite petite." Kaluwa begins to step away with the younger Uchiha walking behind her.

Itachi decides to dig through what supplies the trio has and takes to Sasuke's suggestion of building a tent using a blanket and the trees. Itachi then lies some of the blankets on the ground under the _tent_ to create a place for the trio to sleep. The older Uchiha prepares to defend himself when he hears footsteps. Sasuke smirks, "you miss me?"

Itachi looks at Sasuke, "hush and help move the packs. The younger Uchiha shrugs and complies with the _request_. Kaluwa follows Sasuke silently. Itachi looks at the pair, "we sleep and then move on, agreed?" Sasuke watches Kaluwa nod. "Agreed." The trio seeks their created shelter in silence. Itachi isn't surprised when Kaluwa sleeps curled against his brother. Sasuke looks at Itachi, "you sleep. I can't."

Itachi looks at Sasuke, "try to sleep now while we all can." The younger Uchiha shrugs, "Itachi, stop worrying and sleep yourself." Sasuke hears a low sigh as Itachi turns away from the pair. Sasuke kisses Kaluwa on the forehead before closing his eyes hoping to sleep. Even without sleep the rest would help. Sasuke had a feeling Itachi had an idea of where they were headed even if he hadn't shared it.

The younger Uchiha can hear birds as he lies still with his eyes closed. Sasuke can hear the sound of both Itachi and Kaluwa breathing. He can even feel Kaluwa's heart beat as she curls closer against him.

Sasuke places his arm around Kaluwa. Though the younger Uchiha tries to sleep it doesn't come. He sends the time the others sleep listening to the sounds around him. From birds to the animals wake within their wooded home Sasuke has some entertainment in the noise of the outdoor morning. Now the younger Uchiha hoped he wouldn't end up falling asleep much later in their journey and costing Itachi time until he woke. If there was one thing Sasuke wished would be _normal _it was his sleep pattern. However, the teen had never been granted that hope after watching his brother be snatched away years ago. Now sleep fleeted about only when it pleased and never when Sasuke asked for it. It came either in short intervals that left Sasuke roaming in the dark or disappeared until the younger Uchiha couldn't function without it.


	4. Recognition

Recognition

By: Silverwolf

Packs are ready as the trio begin to move again. Itachi glances around realizing that someone had been busy packing anything that wasn't needed while everyone else was sleeping. The older Uchiha isn't exactly surprised to find his younger brother tying a rolled blanket to a pack. "Couldn't sleep?" Sasuke shakes his head. "At least things are almost ready to move. Have you decided where we're heading?" Itachi nods.

Kaluwa brings Sasuke move blankets. The teen begins the process of folding and then rolling the blankts to be tied to another pack. Sasuke continues his actions until Kaluwa rolls up her own brightly colored blankt and ties it along her pack. She moves to sit next to Sasuke as the younger Uchiha ties the thickest blanket along the pack he knew Itachi would carry. "We're ready."

Itachi nods and lifts his pack. The pair near him repeat that action with their own packs. Sasuke feels Kaluwa wrap her hand around the strap of his pack as they start walking. "I won't let you get lost. I told you before I will take care of you."

Kaluwa nods lightly. Sasuke pulls her over a fallen tree silently. Itachi looks at his brother. "She going to make it?" Sasuke nods. Kaluwa buries her face in the younger Uchiha's shoulder with her arms around his neck as she's pulled the rest of the way across the tree's trunk.

It doesn't take long for Kaluwa to stand next to Itachi while clinging to the younger Uchiha a bit. The trio leave the woods behind as their steps meet concrete. The older Uchiha looks at Sasuke, "time to try and blend in." Sasuke nods silently. Kaluwa interlocks her fingers with Sasuke's own as she takes her frist steps on concrete. Itachi doesn't say a word as the pair follow at his side in silence.

The trio still had a few miles to go before reaching the diner. Itachi soon realized that he had seen this same neighborhood as a young teenager. "Back to roots, then Kisame?" Sasuke looks at his brother as he barely hears the sound of Itachi speak, but does not understand the words. "Nothing." Sasuke's eyes narrow. "I've been here before." Kaluwa looks at Sasuke questioningly. "This place belongs to _another life._" Itachi looks at Sasuke, "maybe that's the life you should return to. When it was only us to make it. Before the fighting..."

Sasuke shakes his head, "there's no going back to that. Only moving forward. Returning to a place doesn't not exactly mean returning to the past. I'm older now. I'm crying to you for protection any longer."

Itachi sighs low, "because you've been forced to mature much too swiftly Sasuke." The younger Uchiha continues walking at Itachi's side. The trio come to a halt in front of the diner Itachi held the address of. By now Itachi figured no one would know just who the pair were.

Sasuke feels Kaluwa's hand tighten a bit as they step through the door of the diner. Itachi hears a voice that's vaguely familiar speak as he pulls Sasuke and Kaluwa along the a booth. "I'll get your order in a bit." Sasuke narrows his eyes slightly at his brother. "I doubt they'll remember the night we stayed here."

Itachi looks at Sasuke, "that doesn't exactly matter to me. This might be a chance for you to actually have a life without all the fighting." Sasuke shakes his head slightly. "Itachi, I lvoe you to death, but you need to learn you can't make a predator a pet. I am going back to them when I'm ready. It won't be to beg for forgiveness. It'll be to drive ablade through his black heart. That's not an idle threat Itachi. That's a promise."

"Sasuke, and what's to do after you kill him? Even if you kill him and our uncle... tell me what's left for you to do? You can't survive fighting all your life. You'll die young. You should have enough sense to know that all ready."

Sasuke glares at Itachi, "I'll decide the rest when the time comes. I haven't even reached the point where I can deal with either of them. Stop worrying about me. And start worrying about how you're goingto survive with our uncle tracking behind you."


	5. Guilt

Guilt

By: Silverwolf

Itachi looks at Sasuke and Kaluwa. Itachi looks to realize that he's met with the waitress before. Sasuke smirks a moment as Konan speaks. Though both brothers doubted she'd remember them. Itachi glances at Sasuke as the younger Uchiha reaches across the table to play with a extra placemat. Itachi makes a face towards Sasuke.

Kaluwa grins widely. Sasuke looks at Itachi with an slight smirk. Konan gives the trio the day's menu specials. She doesn't recognize either of the brothers until Sasuke slides from the chair to the floor when a dog slips through the restraurant. The canine comes to Sasuke. The teen scratches the animal behind its ears.

Konan watches the scene in front of her. "Holy hell!" Konan places her hand over her mouth before she continues speaking. Itachi shakes his head and sighs low, "Sasuke, can you sit at the table as if you're not a child anymore." Sasuke ignores Itachi while scratching the dog. Yahiko steps out of the kitchen to collect the animal.

He notices the dog under the table with a teen scratching it behind the ears. Sasuke glances towards Yahiko before moving back to sitting in the chair. Yahiko stares, "I see it and still don't belive it. I never thought I'd set eyes on either of you two again. It's been years... what the hell happened..."

Itachi looks at Yahiko and slides a slip of paper across the table. Konan looks at the paper and motions for the trio to follow her. The canine follows the ginger haired male back to the kitchen. Konan ushers the trio along with her. "I'll feed you all back here. Now this brings back memories. Though you've really grown." Itachi shrugs as Sasuke keeps Kaluwa near him.

Nagato looks at Konan, "what are you doing sis?" Konan smirks a bit, "Kisame sent us company. Can you guess who?" Nagato looks at Yahiko, "looks like we got more mouths to feed." Konan sighs, "I can't believe that they are here again." Nagato shakes his head, "I'm not sure if I would call it luck though."

Itachi looks at Nagato, "I don't believe luck has anything to do with it." the redhead nods, "now that I can agree with. Why did Kisame send you here?" Itachi sighs, "because after we left here life wasn't pretty. I guess he figured since you three learned something besides fighting you could teach those two that there is more."

Nagato looks at Itachi, "what do you know about fighting?" Itachi shrugs, "only the bit I learned to get my brother back. Both and and his friend spent years with someone that taught them to fight until death. My uncle used my younger brother as payment to have me in his custody. I have to do what I can for Sasuke now."

Nagato shakes his head, "guilt doesn't change your brother. Stop taking responsibility for something you had no control of. Once you help yourself you can help him. Until then all of you will be stuck with what you know and believe."

Yahiko looks at Nagato, "lecturing him all ready." Nagato shrugs, "well he's kind of family if Kisame sent him here." Yahiko laughs. Konan looks at Sasuke and Itachi, "I don't remember the pretty girl."

Sasuke pulls Kaluwa near him, "she helped me while I when I was in need. I took her with me when she was in need. It's as simple as that." Yahiko shakes his head, "no it isn't. You have an attachment to her. I wouldn't be surprised if that the first thing Orocimaru makes known abou you. Don't thik he doens't know. He knows everything you did while you were in his _custody._

Nagato looks at Itachi, "you have everything that ccan be pair looking for you. I'm actually surprised you made it here." Itachi shrugs, "if you think we brought you trouble we'll leave." Konan steps in front of Nagato and Yahiko.

"We can't. We let them walk out of the door before. You see how things ended up for them. We at least owe them a chance to prepare to stand against the past. By letting them walk out of the door before the three of us created who they are now. Don't you all understand that?" Sasuke looks at Konan, "do help m out of guilt or pity. I won't have it. I'm no longer the chidl running away. I'm preparing to _wipe away my past._"


	6. Revenge

Revenge

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke sleeps along a bed above the diner tonight. Kaluwa lies against the teen's chest. Sasuke was correct in expecting her to remain with him. Itachi sleeps in a second bed across the room. If anyone could see the scene they'd have thought it was deja vu with a twist.

The teen wakes suddenly. Sasuke stares out into the darkness of the room still unable to shake the dream he'd had. His broken memories still plagued him during sleep turning the teenager into the insomniac Itachi had become used to. Kaluwa curls up closer. Her fingers wrap in Sasuke's shirt and she starts the beg for help.

Sasuke shakes Kaluwa lightly. Ginger hair falls across Sasuke's throat as she moves. "Bad dreams for you also." Kaluwa lowers her head. Sasuke smirks, "it's not your fault." She moves to kiss Sasuke. The teen looks at her slightly confused. Ginger hair falls forward as she leans over Sasuke. The teen shakes his head and pulls Kaluwa back to him. The pair lie in silence listening to Itachi sleep until Kaluwa falls back asleep. Sasuke closes his eyes. Sleep won't come.

The teen lies still allowing Kaluwa to sleep even if he can't. Ginger hair tickles his skin as she moves slightly. Sasuke smirks and kisses the top of her head, "it's okay. I'm here. We'll be okay." Sasuke hears a voice speak for a moment. The teen tilts his head. Slowly he realizes that Itachi's talking in his sleep. Sasuke listens a bit before his brother moves to sitting along the bed.

"Nightmare?" Itachi takes a breath and then allows himself to fall back against the pillows. "You could say that." Sasuke makes a face, "I guess tonight's the night for everyone to have trouble sleeping." Itachi looks at Sasuke a moment, "you should at least try to sleep." Sasuke sighs loudly, "I do try. It just doesn't always happen. I actually slept half a hour." Itachi makes a face, "and Kaluwa?" Sasuke shrugs, "she was awake briefly. Nightmare. You should try to go back to sleep. Don't worry about me... I'll either sleep or I won't."

The teen doesn't return to sleep. Sasuke leaves the room with the rise of the sun. Kaluwa follows. The trio would spend today discovering how to contribute in the diner. Sasuke doesn't state a word as Itachi slowly appears in the diner's kitchen. Itachi looks at his brother only to watch Sasuke glance towards the dining area. Itachi steps towards the front of the diner only to have Nagato pull him back. "I believe you'd rather stay here for now."

Itachi looks at Nagato confused. Sasuke points towards a corner booth. "Madara." Sasuke nods. The older Uchiha watches Sasuke settle just behind a second door to the counter. The teen appears to be watching the scene in the dining space.

The diner was almost empty. Itachi looks at Konan, "I'll take the order out." Konan looks back at the older Uchiha confused. Sasuke passes something to Itachi in silence. The teen grins slightly as his brother pulls the blade part way from the sheath. "If you don't Itachi, I will." Itachi shakes his head and hands the blade back to Sasuke. "I can't do something like that."

Yahiko looks at Sasuke, "if you plan to kill him wait until the few customer clear out or have your brother lure him to the kitchen." Konan looks at Yahiko. "You can't just let them kill someone in the diner." Nagato tilts his head, "I can let them. Konan, all that has to happen after his death is for Itachi to _surface_. Madara's death will be forgotten with the stories of the heir to the Uchiha fortune being still alive. You have to remember Madara put on a huge show claiming Itachi was possibly dead."

Itachi takes out a few orders without words. The older Uchiha places the order for the booth along the table. Madara sets eyes on Itachi. "So you've figured out how to find towns I don't influence." The few customes in the diner watch as Madara starts to follow Itachi. Both of the pair disappear into the kitchen.

Sasuke remains still. As Madara appears from around the corner Yahiko snatches Itachi out of the older Uchiha's path. Madara rushes into the knife blade held by the younger Uchiha. Sasuke looks at his uncle with a slight smirk. "Who's worthless now?" Itachi realizes the knife killed their uncle the instant it slid through his skin.


	7. Last Deed

Last Deed

By: Silverwolf

With Madara's death came the revealed fact that Itachi was alive. The Uchiha hadn't expected so many questions. Part of him wanted to disappear again. It would be hard to do with everyone watching now. Itachi hadn't showed the world Sasuke or Kaluwa yet. The pair prefered _shadows. _With Itachi showing the world he was alive came those searching for him.

Now Itachi was catered to by the estate staff once again. What his uncle had in possession now belonged to Itachi. This included the company. Though with Itachi in the eye of the public also came the business partners of his uncle. Itachi didn't have much to say to any of them. Though the Uchiha did pay perfect attention to raven male that appeared in the office with the company of several teens,

"Itachi... it must be nice to walk into a fortune." Itachi shrugs lightly, "Orochimaru if you've come for Sasuke and the girl. They aren't here. It seems no matter what I've tried he won't be happy until he's completely rid himself of his past. After that I haven't a clue as to what he will do." The older male makes a face.

"It doesn't matter. He will come home to me... all he remembers are the stone walls of before. Sasuke can't live in the same society as you. And..." Orochimaru grins, "I would leave her floating in a river before I allow her to become any closer to him. He is the at the top in the arranged fights. You can't save someone that does not wish it. Tell me where to find him Itachi."

Itachi tilts his head, "that's a problem I can't solve for you. You see even if I knew where to find my brother I wouldn't tell you. After all I went through _freeing _Sasuke of you. I will never allow you to take him back." The Uchiha looks to the door as a servant of the estate enters.

"Young master, there's someone waiting in the hall for you." Itachi nods. Orochimaru looks at Itachi. "Just tell Sasuke to come back _home_. I won't even punish him for the time he's been gone. After all I hear he's become stronger than he was in my company." Itachi glares at Orocimaru. "Sasuke will never return to you. I would rather the girl you hold hatred for carry his child soon than he return to you."

Orochimaru looks away from Itachi's glare. "I told you. I will never allow her to carry a child from him. It would be a ruining moment." Itachi moves to stare at the older male. "They aren't animals. I don't believe it would ruin anything. I actually believe it would bring Sasuke into living without seeking the violence he learned from all of you."

Orochimaru watches Itachi leave without excusing himself. Though the action was rude it did not matter. The pair could never see the same view of the younger Uchiha. Both had hopes for Sasuke. Only one had hopes for the teen that had some peace. If the teen found that peace then Orochimaru would be unhappy. It meant he would lose a _top fighter_. The truth was that Itachi would never return his younger brother to the life once _set_ for him.

Sasuke steps into the room in silenece. Orochimaru grins widely as he notices ginger hair just behind Sasuke. "You brought her with you? It time to come **home **Sasuke." The teen tilts his head, "is it? I could've sworn it was time to draw blood by y hand for the last time."

Orochimaru looks at Sasuke. "You would never kill _the master _child." Sasuke looks at Orochimaru. "You didn't notice the way Itachi made it a point to meet you in a room without carpet. Also you weren't careful to notice how the room is arranged. Itachi knows I'm going to kill you. I'm almost certain he's realized my next plan as well. Kaluwa, I'd like you to leave the room." The girl nods and steps from behind Sasuke. The kiss between the pair is a bit drawn out. Sasuke smirks slightly, "when this is over I promise I'll give you the best life I can."

Kaluwa smiles a moment, "you've all ready done that." She kisses Sasuke again, "just rid everyone of him." Sasuke grins a moment as Kaluwa slips away through the door. The young teens with Orochimaru all stare at Sasuke. The raven teen points to a second door. "I'll give you a chance to leave. Remember I've become much worse than the fighters you see on a normal basis." The teens disappear through the door in fear. Orochimaru laughs, "you won't harm me child. I became your family when you didn't have one."

Sasuke glares at Orochimaru, "you stripped me from my family and left me locked in a room. That much I rememeber." The teen move forward plunging the same knife that killed Madara through pale skin. The blade glides cleanly between the male's ribs. Sasuke stares at Orocimaru a moment before leaving the room. Before anyone could even discover Orochimaru's death all of the evidence would be gone and and the younger Uchiha would be embraced by the public.

**_A/N: That's it for this series. I'm honestly past bored with it. Thanks for reading._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


End file.
